A Story About a Girl
by HaleyBub
Summary: Jeyton oneshot songfic, title of the story is a song by Our Lady Peace. Peyton and Jake finally realize their feelings are real, and Peyton tries to fix her mistakes. Mainly Jeyton, and Breyton friendship too.


_Cause I miss Jayton! And I can't wait for him to come back, so I decided to wrote a little story. From the first time I heard this song, it reminded me of them, so I thought I'd write a songfic. The title and the italics are from the Our Lady Peace's song 'A Story About a Girl'._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**

* * *

**

**A Story About a Girl**

Jake wakes up with the buzzer ringing. It was finally Friday, and he was getting Jenny for the weekend. She was basically the only reason he kept waking up everyday at 5:30 in the morning. It was his daughter's smile that kept him going. But there was someone else. Another girl who held his heart, who took it and never gave it back. He hadn't heard from her in a while, and was starting to think that maybe she'd found her way, and he wasn't a part of it.

_Suddenly something I'm not  
__You're something that you bought  
__Was it something I said, my friend?_

She rolls in bed. She's been awake since 5 am, after another nightmare with Derek. She relived that night once again, only this time she didn't go to Lucas' when she was afraid. She went to Jake's. And she felt safer than she had since she left Savannah. But then, before she could tell him how much she loved him, she woke up.

_Little girl, are you tripping on this?  
__Are you tripping all over it?  
__You better come up for air_

He opens a drawer and takes her picture. His heart aches as he looks at it. He's tried to stop those feelings and get over her, but now he was convinced that it wasn't gonna happen. They'd been through a lot, she helped him so many times with Jenny, and after Nicki showed up. When he first took Jenny to Karen's Café, she was the one who came to him and offered to help. She drew the most beautiful picture of Jenny he'd ever seen, and he still kept it near his daughter's crib. She was the person Jenny chose to call "mom". Peyton Sawyer was the girl for him, he just wished she'd feel the same way about him.

_Story about a girl  
__My  
__Story about the world  
__My_

She hadn't thought about him in a while. At least not ever time like she used to. Between the wedding and the accident and the whole thing with Brooke and now Derek, her mind was full. But he was always on the back of her mind somehow. She felt safe with Lucas, but it was different. The only reason she didn't keep in touch with Jake was cause it wasn't fair to any of them, she couldn't go to him before she could finally figure out what she wanted. But things were becoming clearer now. She knew she loved them both, but they were two very different kinds of love. Lucas was her hero, he would always be, but now she was beginning to think she confused gratitude with love. It didn't matter at this moment anyway, she'd done some major screw ups in her life, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to fix them.

_And are you waking up slowly?  
__You're nothing but lonely  
__Are you waking up holding, holding your breath?  
__And are you looking for something?  
__I promised you one thing  
__I promise I'll always, always be there_

It was finally 7 pm, about the time Nicki would drop Jenny off. The doorbell rang and he quickly opened the door.

- Hey, baby – he knees in front of Jenny and she walks to him. He hugs and holds his daughter.

- Hey Jake – Nicki smiles at him and he smiles back.

- Hey… I'll take her back on Sunday, right?

- Actually… would you mind staying with her till Monday night? My parents are out and I've got this job interview…

- Yeah, sure. I'll love to stay with her a little longer.

- Great! Thanks Jake. I gotta go now – she kisses Jenny on the forehead – Bye, bunny! Mommy will see you in a few days, ok?

- Bye, Nicki. Good luck with your interview.

- Thanks… see ya!

They were getting along better now, for Jenny's sake. And Nicki was trying too. He likes her, but it's been a long time since he felt anything more towards her. He closes the door and turns around to see his daughter by his bed, with Peyton's picture on her hands. She ran to him, holding the picture and with a huge smile on her face.

- Mommy, mommy!

Jake could hardly believe it. It'd been a while since Peyton was there, and he hadn't shown his daughter any picture of her, but she still remembered. And Peyton was still the only person Jenny had ever called "mommy" in her life.

_Baby girl, stand up and fight  
__This is not some paradise  
__Oh, it's just where we live_

She couldn't call him now. Her life was a mess, and she didn't want to drag him into it. And if she was really gonna start fixing her mistakes, she needed to talk to Brooke too. Or at least try. Maybe now Brooke would give her a chance to explain herself. Maybe Peyton would tell her she knows now that Jake is the one she wants to be with, and things would be ok between them, and Peyton would get her best friend back. She takes the phone dials the familiar number. No answer. She didn't really expect an answer, but she tries a couple more times. Nothing. She wants to go to Rachel's, but she looks outside and is still afraid to leave the house by herself. So she dials Brooke's number one more time and is surprised when she hears her voice.

- Damn it, Peyton, when someone doesn't pick up the phone three times in a row, it usually means 'stop calling'! – she doesn't sound very happy.

- Look, I just thought you could hear me out…

- I'm sorry, I can't right now. I have to go, ok? – now her voice is a little shaky, and she hangs up.

Peyton sighs and throws herself in bed. She sees her computer. It's turned off since the attack. She doesn't use the webcam, or the computer, she hasn't been drawing much, she hasn't been going to cheerleading practices. It's like she's not even there anymore. And the worst part is that no one seems to notice.

_And finally you think you're alright  
__And then it eats you up alive  
__You better get used to it_

Jenny looks sadly from the picture to her dad, as if she knows how much he misses her. And he could swear he saw it in his baby girl's eyes: she misses her just as much.

_Story about a girl  
__My  
__Story about the world  
__My_

The phone rings, she looks at it and doesn't recognize the number. She's afraid to pick it up, hell, she's afraid of everything lately. But she finally answers it. It's Derek, the real one, her brother, checking on her. She says everything's ok, hangs up, and decides she needs to get out of the house. So she grabs her coat and leaves.

_And are you waking up slowly?  
__You're nothing but lonely  
__Are you waking up holding, holding your breath?  
__And are you looking for something?  
__I promised you one thing  
__I promise I'll always, always be there_

She paced around the room, looking at the phone. Peyton had never called her since they stopped talking, what if it was something serious? She grabs the phone and dials her former best friend's home number.

- Come on, Peyton, pick up the phone, come on…

But there's no answer.

_With all my faith  
__And all my heart  
__And all those simple things you are_

He grabs a bag and puts some of his and Jenny's clothes in it. Then he calls Nicki to let her know he'll spend the weekend away with the girl. He doesn't really have to ask for permission, but he doesn't want to take risks. Nicki says it's ok, as long as he brings her back by Monday. She also reminds him the judge's gonna make a decision about Jenny's temporary custody later that week. They'd talked about it already. Whoever gained custody would allow the other one to see Jenny and spend time with her. Jake had agreed to it, but Jenny was his life, he couldn't even stand to think of what he'd do without her.

- Come on, baby – he holds the girl's hand and grabs the bag – We're gonna go see mommy.

_I know  
__It's stuck inside your head  
__You're alone  
__You better get used to it_

She walks, paying attention on everyone, frequently looking over her shoulder. She thinks of what she's gonna say to try to make things better. Was there even a chance? She finally gets to the house and knocks on the door. Rachel answers it. To Peyton's surprise, she smiles.

- I'll go get Brooke.

_And I know  
__The feeling has to end  
__You're strong  
__It sucks you in again_

She listens to the doorbell, the phone still ringing with no answer. That's when Rachel comes into the room telling her Peyton's outside. She goes to the front door.

- Hey, everything ok?

She didn't want to sound concerned, but she couldn't help it.

- Can we talk? – Peyton doesn't answer her question.

Brooke looks at her and opens the door.

- Come on in.

They sit down and stare at each other in silence. There's just too much to say, and yet none of them knows where to start.

- I'm sorry – Peyton finally lets out.

- Broken record – Brooke states, simply.

- I know… but it won't stop being true. I had no right to do what I did, specially everything that happened last year.

- Is there a point to this conversation?

- He saved me… more than once and in more than one way. And no matter how much I try to hold onto him, he keeps slipping away.

- Okay, Peyton, that's enough! How dare you come here and say those things about Lucas…?

- I'm not – she smiles – I'm talking about Jake.

- Huh… Jake… that's interesting. But then again, you change your mind… a lot!

- I won't anymore. I wanna be with him. I just wanted you to know that. You deserve to know, so you can stop being afraid all the time. It's not fair to you. I'm sorry I put you through it.

Brooke doesn't know what to say this time. Peyton's said everything she wanted to, and when she realizes Brooke's not gonna say anything, she gets up and heads to the door, but stops before she leaves.

- I miss you, Brooke – she says it in such a weak voice, she's not even sure Brooke heard it. Then she leaves.

- I miss you too, Peyton – Brooke whispers to herself.

_And you're lost  
__You can't make any sense  
__This world  
__It tears you limb from limb  
__And hold on  
__You're nothing but the best_

After a few hours driving, he's finally back in Tree Hill. Jenny looks out of the window, excited with everything she sees and ignoring the fact that it's way past her bedtime. When they stop by Peyton's house, the little girl starts giggling even more. Jake immediately notices the broken window, Peyton's room's window. He takes his daughter out of the car and decides it's better to ring the doorbell. It takes a while till someone opens the door. Then he sees her. Different, scared, but still her. His Peyton.

- Mommy! – Jenny throws herself in the arms of a surprised Peyton.

- She… she missed you – Jake says with a little smile.

_And are you waking up slowly?  
__You're nothing but lonely  
__Are you waking up holding  
__Holding your breath?_

She listens to the doorbell and looks through the window, careful not to let whoever's outside see her. She doesn't believe it at first, but when she opens the door and that little girl hugs her, she realizes it's true. It's really happening. Her baby girl was there. And Jake. The guy she loved the most. He barely says the words and she hugs him tight, afraid to let go, to lose him again. And then they kiss. He feels the same way. She can feel it.

- I'm so glad you're here – she says, and he hugs her soothingly.

- Peyton, what happened?

- It doesn't matter now. Please tell me you didn't change your mind about waiting for me.

- I did. I got tired of waiting. I had to see you, I had to tell you… I love you, I wanna be with you.

- I love you too, Jake. I always have, and I can't believe I ever questioned that. You and Jenny… you're my family.

She holds Jenny and looks at the girl while she happily plays with the curls on Peyton's hair. Brooke passes by the house and sees the scene. Peyton sees her from the distance. Brooke decides not to interrupt their family moment, so she just smiles and waves at her before walking away.

_And are you looking for something?  
__I promised you one thing  
__I promise I'll always  
__Always be there_

- What are we gonna do?

Jenny's asleep on the couch, her head comfortably rested on her father's lap, when Peyton asks the question.

- I wanna come back. For real this time. This is my home, and yours.

- But… how?

He explains about the hearing and the custody. If he wins, even if it's temporary, he can come back. Whatever happened, he'd find a way to make it work. Together they'd find a way. They both look at Jenny. She has a smile on her face, even though she's asleep. She's calmer than Jake's ever seen her, she's peaceful. She's finally where she belongs, with her family.

_With all my faith  
__And all my heart  
__And all those simple things you are  
__With all my faith  
__And all my heart  
__And all those simple things you are_


End file.
